


Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Song: Everyone Says Hi

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [47]
Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Irathient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language lyrics for the song "Everyone Says Hi" from Syfy'sDefiance.
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753600
Kudos: 1





	Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Song: Everyone Says Hi

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics and music by David Bowie; arrangement by Brendan McCreary.

Everyone says hi

TRANSLATION  
 _'Nalə theigyu es_

And the girl next door

TRANSLATION  
 _Sə zumai zainye_

And the guy upstairs

TRANSLATION  
 _Sə faka sheishei_

And your mom and dad

TRANSLATION  
 _Sə imewəla_

And your big fat dog

TRANSLATION  
 _S'tugvu tishinka_


End file.
